Proxy voting from an asset management firm perspective is defined as casting proxy votes for the securities in their portfolios on behalf of its fund's shareholders. The limitations associated with the conventional Proxy voting applications is lack of straight through processing (STP) for collecting comprehensive information, for example, all the business related data from various sources and then present it to the respective stakeholders i.e., fund managers and other similar users.
In the light of aforementioned discussion there exists a need for a system and method that would ameliorate or overcome above mentioned limitations.